


[Podfic] No Matter How Far Away You Roam

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Merlin Podfics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Humor, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: “I was wondering if you might come home with me.” Merlin stops mid-rant and stares at him, and then down at his panini again, and back at Arthur. This is a panini of lies and pain. He can tell already.“For Christmas? I’ve got an uncle and a mother and a sister waiting for me at home, in case you hadn’t remembered, I’m not going home with you just because you’re a workaholic.”“No, it’s. My mum might be under the impression that we’re a little bit married.”In which Merlin gets conned into spending Christmas with Arthur's family and pretending to be his husband, because somehow this is his life.Podfic of lady_ragnell's story.





	[Podfic] No Matter How Far Away You Roam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Matter How Far Away You Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069420) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> I recorded this for [PuckB](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB) during this year's ITPE. Puck, I dearly hope you enjoyed this story! I talked more about why I picked it in the freetalk at the end of the podfic. Let me know if you liked it or not! I'm certainly up for recording you something else if this flew totally past the mark.

cover art by me

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20No%20Matter/%5bMerlin%5d%20No%20Matter%20How%20Far%20Away%20You%20Roam.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:14:12 | 68 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbook (M4B)](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20No%20Matter/%5bMerlin%5d%20No%20Matter%20How%20Far%20Away%20You%20Roam.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 01:14:12 | 34 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Thank you, [lady_ragnell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell), for giving blanket permission to podfic.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Home for the Holidays](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ed6WiQTHaE) by The Carpenters. 


End file.
